A Story of Heroes
by Gideon Raines
Summary: Four legendary heroes rise to fight a new evil in a human less world. Join Lucario, Blaziken, Gardevoir, and Zoroark as they battle to save the world one more time, with the help of several allies along the way. They will enter epic clashes and learn terrifying secrets as their last tale unfolds. Contains slight language and violence. May contain romance in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Hero's Aura**

This story, like so many others, tells the tale of heroes. The mighty Darkrai destroyed every human being on the planet and devoured the very essence of every soul. The tyrant targeted pokemon next; the goal was to destroy all life on the planet, to make room for new life, but…as all good stories go, his plan was foiled.

Four strangers came together with an array of abilities and personalities, with the same goal…peace. A wise and noble Lucario with the power of aura, a fiery and brave Blaziken with unwavering courage, a loyal and powerful Zoroark with unbreakable resolve, and a kind and merciful Gardevoir with a rare loving heart…these were the pokemon of prophecy…of legend. Only the four heroes' combined power was enough to rid the world of the monster, and guide all creatures out of the darkness.

After the deed was done, the four separated to several corners of the world. The Lucario and Blaziken trained together for years and years, seeking to unlock their true power. The fair and beautiful Gardevoir traveled across the former Kanto region, stopping in places that needed her excellent healing powers and hopeful smile, eventually making a home in the former capital of the world, Saffron City. The Zoroark simply disappeared into the mist. Legends tell of a strong foxlike creature deep within the desert of Hoenn, but no one truly knows where he is.

Years after the great catastrophe ended, a new evil has arisen. The force has negatively impacted the world for several months…making pokemon hostile. Only time will tell if the new foe reveals its true form. It will take the strongest pokemon in the world to stop it…

…this is the second story…of four heroes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Destined

**Chapter 1: The Destined**

"Help! He's attacking the village again!"

A lone messenger bellsprout was running as fast as her twigs could carry her to anyone that could help. She had not yet realized that she had wandered right into a training session. A Lucario and Blaziken were in the midst of ferocious battle.

"What is this?!" The Blaziken's deep booming voice shouted in anger.

"Calm yourself Bayne. It's just a civilian. What seems the problem?" the Lucario politely replied with a calm and soothing demeanor.

"A great beast is attacking our settlement just across the river! Even with our numbers we are just no match!" the bellsprout yelled in a panic.

"Sounds like some good training, doesn't it Dega?" The Blaziken questioned with fire in his eyes.

"I suppose. This concludes our training for today. Let's go take care of this so-called beast."

Dega closed his eyes, and focused. He could hear the wind whistling through the forest, the creatures going about their daily routines. He focused more. The flowing of the river over the rocks and a major disturbance could be heard. He opened his eyes.

"Come Bayne, this way." the two pokemon rushed towards the epicenter of all the commotion. They jumped from tree to tree in the marsh-like terrain. Once the two crossed the river, the smell of violence and fear was intoxicating.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" a crackling, horrid voice could be heard, laughing maniacally at his own deeds.

"Ahh…so this is the beast. What a disappointment." Lucario uttered as they drew closer.

"It's…a freaking Seismitoad! Of all the pointless battles you could've volunteered us for…this is the one you choose?! Ugh…I'll deal with this idiot myself!" Bayne shot towards the big frog with violent intent. Seismitoad noticed the angry pokemon coming at him as he stomped on a bellsprout and sprayed poison at a group of others.

"I see I have found another meal, delivered right to me! Maybe you will be better than these stupid bellsprouts, but I won't hold my brea-!"

Bayne vanished as Seismitoad prepared to guard, leaving him speechless.

"Blaze Kick!" he reappeared behind the toad and kicked him skyward. Bayne vanished again.

"Fire Punch!" he Seismitoad rocketed towards the ground like a meteor, game over. "Pathetic."

Dega had evacuated the remainder of the bellsprouts from the village, which had been reduced to a fiery crater. He tried his best to heal the wounded with his aura powers, but to no avail.

"Don't waste your time on them Dega. They are too weak to return the favor." Bayne coldly replied as he wiped the dust and battle debris from his body.

"My powers of healing are rough at best. We need Luna for these situations."

"But it was your idea to split up the group Dega; our job is done."

"I suppose it is…but still. I do miss the others. We made a good team."

/

Stories of a lone Zoroark spread through the desert settlements. The "Trickster", that's what they called him. Nobody had seen his true form for years, except the equally legendary heroes from the last great catastrophe.

"Pass me another berry brother. Tonight we celebrate!" a trapinch and his vibrava sibling were celebrating the latter's recent evolution.

"Things are gonna change now my brother! We can protect ourselves from the krakoroks and cacturnes and maybe even the tricks-"

"Hahaha settle down little brother. I wouldn't go THAT far, but still you are right. Things are gonna change." the brothers shared another Oran berry.

A dark figure watched from the shadows, gazing at the happy moment between brothers, pondering his life. He had a brother once, and friends.

"_Let's make a promise right here, right now to always protect each other Ark!" a small larvitar asked the smaller zorua beside him. _

"_Brothers to the end, Ty." the young pokemon performed their secret handshake; the promise had been finalized._

"_Now we gotta go train and get ultra-strong! I hope you are up to it!" the larvitar excitedly shouted._

"_Okay, brother!"_

But that was a long time ago. Those days were over, and Ark had no one else to protect, as if he could anyway. Time to disappear into the darkness once again, and gain strength at any cost.

/

"Just stay still, you will be okay." the beautiful Gardevoir sweetly said to a wounded Pikachu.

"…thank you Miss Luna…" the Pikachu skittishly replied.

Luna, the gorgeous and noble Gardevoir, had made her living as a healer ever since the great catastrophe had been resolved. Her healing skills were truly unrivaled, as well as her kindness and mercy.

" Hmm…I wonder where the others have ended up…"

_ Goodbyes are always bittersweet, and this one was no exception._

"_I feel honored to have fought alongside you guys…we shall meet again one day." Dega said with a smile._

"_Yeah and by that time I will be so strong that I won't need you guys to beat the bad guy!" Bayne said with his usual cocky smirk._

"_Hn." Ark was always a pokemon of few words, but a miniscule smile crossed his lips, if only for a moment._

"_Let us make a vow, that if we should ever need each other again, we will find a way to reconnect." Luna suggested to the others._

_ Dega was the first to put his hand in the middle, along with Luna. Bayne smirked and laid his claw on the others. Ark thought for a moment, and then looked up._

"_You guys are the closest I have had to family since Ty died. I would've done anything to save him, but it's too late for that. So I will protect you instead." he slowly put his hand in the circle._

"_So that settles it! Farewell my friends, may we meet again, and maybe next time we will meet in peace."_

"Hmm…" Luna gazed up at the clouds.

"I wonder where Ark is…"

/

"Master, what is our first plan of action?" A menacing figure asked, accompanied by others, perhaps just as powerful.

"The world has changed so much…I thought exterminating the humans would bring peace to this world! But malice comes in all forms it seems…It is time to create a new world, a better world. Darkrai failed me…I will NOT accept failure again. You can be a part of my new world, if you so desire. All you have to do is follow my ultimate design."

"Your…design?" the leader asked.

"All will become clear, I assure you. Now quickly, amass your forces! We shall convene in one month! Go my righteous servants!"

The figures swiftly vanished, eager to fulfill their obligation. The world does not yet realize what is to come.


	3. Chapter 2: Memories of a Warrior

**Chapter 2: Memories of a Warrior**

"_This ends NOW!" Bayne launches a supersonic attack on the enemy slaking._

"_Blaze Kick!" the strike connects…but slaking catches it with his bare hand. _

"_No…no way…" the Blaziken was utterly helpless._

"_You 'bout done kid?" the slaking half-heartedly throws Bayne into a wall close by. A gasp of pain escapes his lips._

"_Did ya really think you could take me on your own? Ya crazy." the slaking slowly started to walk towards the wounded Blaziken. _

"_I mean, ya can't even land one hit on me son." _

_ Bayne smirked, and then disappeared into a puff of smoke. The slaking had been caught off guard._

"_Ahh…since when does a Blaziken know how to substitute?"_

"_Hn. Bayne doesn't know substitute, I do." Ark appeared out of the shadows. _

"_But I could 'a swore that blaze kick was legit!"_

"_Not quite foolish monkey." Bayne shot out of the darkness like a bullet._

"_Blaze Barrage!" Bayne unleashed countless strikes on the startled Slaking. One last kick sent him flying towards the watery edge of the cave._

"_Too easy." the cocky Blaziken uttered under his breath._

"…_It's not gonna be that easy kid." the slaking coughed as he started to stand._

"_UGH…WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Bayne looked back at Ark for advice._

"_Maybe we should fall back…and fight another day." _

_ Bayne grimaced in disgust. His barrage attack had taken its toll, but the Blaziken could still stand._

"_Ha. I've yet to back out of a fight, and it will not happen today."_

"_Whatever ya say kid…he warned ya!" The slaking rose to his feet, and prepared a counter attack._

"_Hyper Beam!" an earthshaking energy beam sped towards the wounded Bayne. Ark swiftly sprinted in front of him._

"_What the hell are you doing Ark?!" Bayne shockingly questioned._

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine…Light Screen!" A large barrier appeared in front of the two pokemon, and then the beam struck._

"_Hnnnn…I don't know how long I can keep this barrier up…run! Get out of here!" Ark's sharp voice demanded._

"_Damnit Ark…why are you doing this?!"_

"_Because…you are my ally. Now go!"_

_ Bayne ran towards the cave exit, and the barrier started to crack. He couldn't let this happen. Not now. Not when they were so close to peace._

"_We are in this together…Ark."_

_ The barrier shattered. Bayne was just in time to knock Ark out of the direct impact of the blast, but the two still got a taste of its immense power. The Blaziken and Zoroark were blasted through the cave wall into a small lake outside._

"_This might be it…friend." Ark uttered as the duo plunge closer and closer to the abyss. _

"_Nah…we are much tougher than that. Well at least I am…haha." Bayne laughed bitterly as the water drew closer, then…nothing-_

"Ugh…just a dream…" Bayne found himself lying on the hard forest floor. That moment…has haunted him for years. It's the only battle he has ever lost. If it hadn't been for Luna, both he and Ark would surely be dead.

"You have the nightmare again Bayne?" Dega was going through his nightly aura meditation ritual.

"Yeah…I guess it's a tough pill to swallow." Bayne looked up into the night sky.

"If it wasn't for Ark, I would have died that day." the Blaziken solemnly stated.

"He is not much for talk, but he will do anything to save a friend…because of what happened to his brother." Dega relied as he meditated.

"Yeah…he is probably still searching every corner of this world for the bastard who did it too. It's truly an honorable mission, I'll give him that. I'm just not sure if, when he does find the pokemon who did it, he will have the strength to finish the job." Bayne pondered aloud.

"Vengeance is a powerful thing, almost like a drug. One will go to any lengths to accomplish the ultimate goal, but at a great cost. The very nature of vengeance is one of the purest evils, and it is capable of completely tainting a pokemon's soul." Dega stated.

Bayne laid his head down on a soft spot on the ground.

"I wonder if he has already succeeded…"

/

A group of Pawniards sit at a table in the local desert saloon. They talk of a powerful Bisharp, a Bisharp looking for fresh troops. Ark overhears the conversation.

"Yeah he's saying that it is Arceus's will that we join him! I could use a battle or two myself." one Pawniard boldly stated.

"I just don't know…Arceus's will? Do you guys really believe that crap? Seems like a ruse to me." another said suspiciously.

"Did anybody catch the guy's name?" he questioned once more.

"Umm…yeah yeah! I think he said his name was Alpha!"

Ark slowly put down his drink, pondering about THAT particular detail. A Bisharp named Alpha…

"Hn. Could I get another drink?" Ark quietly requested.

The Bannette behind the bar gleefully passed him another round, waiting on his tip of course.

"Alpha…hn. I've found you at last." memories of that day flooded the zoroark's mind.

"_Die you insolent fools!" a large figure tore through the plains, slashing everything in his path._

"_Wha…what is that?!_" _Ark squeamishly asked his brother Ty._

"_It's a…Bisharp. They are supposed to be valiant and true! We have got to hide! We're no match for a pokemon like that!" the two hid within a large tree knot._

"_What do you want from us?!" a mother Kangaskhan screamed._

"_I am searching for a particular artifact, the mega stone. If you lead me to it, my business will be done here." the Bisharp ordered in a regal tone._

"_I…I don't know what you are talking about!" the pokemon began to weep. She took her children out of her pouch and told them to flee._

"_Then you are useless to me." the Bisharp swiftly appeared in front of the Kangaskhan._

"_Night Slash!" The mother fell to the ground with a huge gash in her chest. She had been slain._

"_Ahhh-!" Ark screamed out before Ty could cover his sibling's mouth._

"_What's this?" the Bisharp turned around. _

"_Ark…run! Get out of the tree and run!" Ty bravely jumped out and charged at the Bisharp._

"_Ty…" Ark blended in to the landscape with his illusion powers._

"_Who do you think you are?! Attacking innocent pokemon for some stone?!" Ty screamed at the larger pokemon._

"_Oh another one…I am Alpha the Destroyer! And l will end your life immediately if you do not tell me where the mega stone is!"_

"_I will never tell a monster like y-"_

"_Night Slash!"_

_ The small larvitar fell backwards, seemingly defeated easily. Ark began to silently cry as the Bisharp went on his way._

"_Useless peasants." he disappeared as suddenly as he came. Ark released his illusion technique and ran. He ran as fast as he could from home._

"Alpha the Destroyer…hn." Ark sipped on his drink.

"You say something buddy?" the friendly Bannette inquired.

"No…just talking to myself."


	4. Chapter 3: Healing Touch

**Chapter 3: Healing Touch**

"Day by day, fade away…all melt into one…you and me perfectly, shine brighter than the sun…the melody that I sing heals all your pain…year by year, like the gears of a clock unchanged…"

The fair and beautiful Gardevoir's soothing voice washes over the wounded pokemon throughout the abandoned city streets. Even the grimer and muk population cannot help but to be mesmerized by the sound. A single Pikachu named Shin watched from a distance.

"Lady Luna…"

The Gardevoir tended to the wounded and sick every day, as if she was a long lost savior or angel. Even the magnemites and voltorbs praised the beauty.

"Hehe I can see you Shin!" Luna playfully giggled. The Pikachu gasped and lost his balance.

"Ouch…hey Luna…" Shin dusted himself off after the short fall.

"How do you feel today cutie?"

"Umm…much much better my lady. I don't even feel sick anymore, you're amazing!" the Pikachu uttered blushingly.

"I don't know about that Shin…I try! If you have the abilities then why not use them?"

"You also have a gorgeous singing voice lady Luna!"

"Hehe…well thank you Shin! I've just had a lot of time to practice." the Gardevoir unleashed a huge sunny smile.

The two continued to walk through the decrepit city, speaking of small things into the evening. Nightfall soon shaded the dreary landscape of the city.

"Hehe I think it's about time we head home Shin." Luna said suppressing a yawn.

"Aww…well maybe we'll talk again tomorrow!" the Pikachu replied.

Something made a subtle sound from the shadows. The two gazed down a dark city street into complete darkness.

"Well well what do we have here?" a figure stepped out of the darkness. A beat up and scarred Hitmonchan appeared.

"Greetings…hehe…" Luna laughed nervously at the situation. Shin hid behind her ivory veil.

"What brings you to my territory? Do you have my tribute? One must pay to walk through my streets…understand?" the Hitmonchan punched his gloves together.

"So pay up!" Hitmonchan charged toward the Gardevoir. "Fire pun-!"

"THUNDERBOLT!" several dozen voices screamed out. Hitmonchan was launched backwards into a building.

"Are you guys alright?!" a magnemite questioned the two pokemon.

"Yes we are just fine…thank you but I must go check on him…" Luna swiftly moved towards the rubble.

"Are you kiddin' me?! He tried to knock your block off Lady Luna!" another magnemite adamantly stated.

"It doesn't matter…no pokemon will die if I have the means to save them." Luna started to tend to the Hitmonchan's burns.

The other pokemon watched from a distance, including Shin. Hitmonchan slowly began to regain his composure. He looked up at the stunning site with hardened eyes.

"Why…in the hell would you help me? I attacked you…"

Gardevoir paused for a moment. "Because I sensed that you are a broken soul…that needed to be healed."

"A broken soul? Don't make me laugh. Out here…it's every pokemon for himself…devour to survive." the Hitmonchan smiled a bitter smile.

"It doesn't have to be that way though, does it? Only if you give in to the darkness of the world, do you have to destroy others. Sometimes all someone needs…is to be healed."

The Hitmonchan absorbed the words, processing every syllable.

"You know…I'm sorry, for attacking you that is. Usually the pokemon that wander into this place are nothing but scum…what brought you here?"

"I was just…having a pleasant walk with a friend…hehe." Gardevoir smiled once again.

"I see…my wounds are almost completely healed…how?" Hitmonchan seemed shocked by Luna's powers.

"It's my…talent. I've had years of experience at this sorta stuff…hehe!"

The Hitmonchan's face started to contort into a genuine smile. The rain started to fall on the two. Hitmonchan hopped to his feet and began to walk away.

"Say…you got a name sweetness? Mine's Lee."

"Umm…yeah mine's Luna! Nice to meet you! Hehe…"

Lee walked back into the shadows from which he came, leaving Luna stuck in the rain. Luckily, a golbat flew over to her.

"Hiya Cutter!"

"Looks like you could use some shelter from the storm my lady! Climb on my back and I'll get ya where you need to go!"

Gardevoir climbed onto the large flying pokemon and sped off to her newfound home.

/

"It looks as if Alpha has already began his recruitment…shall we get started Doze?" a Weavile questions his Gengar ally.

"I suppose that would be a swell idea indeed Dreamer. What IS the game plan?" the Gengar's suave voice replied.

"Hmm…I believe YOUR particular group of pokemon dwells in the ruins of the human cities."

"MY group of pokemon?"

"Yes, the dirty and unpleasant ones, such as gastly, haunter, grimer, muk, ratta-."

"That is quite enough Dreamer…hahaha those just so happen to be my favorite anyway! They tend to get the job done, not matter how…UNPLEASANT." the last word shot out of the gengar's mouth like a bullet.

"And as for myself…I will make my way to Snowpoint. Barring undesirable circumstances…we will meet up with Alpha and the master in twenty-seven days."

"HAHAHA sounds like a plan partner! Saffron City here I come!" Gengar vanished into vapor.

"Eh…overzealous as always." Weavile vanished just as quickly as Gengar. Things were about to get interesting indeed.

/

A single figure balanced one the tip of a jagged mountaintop. Dega's meditation took him to the absolute ends of the earth. Bayne watched from a distance as he practiced his own special training. Dega opened his eyes and leaped from the tip of the mountain.

"Something's…different." Dega stated to himself.

"What was that?" Bayne paused in his training.

"Dark energies…four of them…just made their presence known to the world."

"…Can we handle them?" Bayne asked hopefully.

"Not a full-fledged battle…but maybe one on one. I'm sure Ark will be aware of this situation soon if not already, due to his shadow aura. If he needs help, I'm sure he can find us…but something is troubling me."

"What is it Dega?"

"The trajectories of the energies…the strongest is already located deep within the Hoenn desert. The second strongest energy's power seems to be fluctuating from Mount Coronet. Another seems to be headed straight towards Saffron City in Kanto. The last one…is coming right at us."

"So yet another opportunity to test my new strength!" Bayne raised his fist to his face.

"Maybe so…but didn't Luna say she was going to help the pokemon in Saffron?"

"Yes…does she have the strength to beat the threat?"

"I do not know for certain…we will go to her aid, just in case. I'm sure she misses us anyway."

Bayne seemed to concentrate, as if formulating a plan.

"Dega…you go to Saffron and take care of Luna. I will stay here and face whatever it is that seems to be causing so much damn disturbance in your so-called aura balance."

"Are you sure you can handle the threat yourself Bayne?"

The Blaziken slightly smirked. "I live for fights like these. As I said, I'm in need of a…test."


	5. Chapter 4: Danger, New and Old

**Chapter 4: Danger, New and Old**

The sounds of the desert caressed Ark's ears as he traveled through the land at twilight. The wind whispered ancient secrets that only an aura wielder could understand. He found a high point on top of a massive cactus, and began to focus. Four energies…one had to be the Bisharp…another troubled him. It seemed so familiar, and extremely powerful.

"I see…I must go back…to the others." He leaped from the cactus and starting sprinting in the direction of Sinnoh. Ark will have to find a method to travel over water.

"Hn. I'll have to handle the Bisharp later…damn…" a pained expression crossed Ark's face. Vengeance will have to wait. He sensed a presence closing in on him.

"LOOK BROTHER FRESH MEAT!" two flygons were coming in fast.

"Hn…I don't have time for this…" Ark turned mid-air towards the assailants.

"Dual Dark Pulse…" his dark aura smashed into one of the dragons, annihilating him. The other barely dodged death.

"Br…BROTHER! You'll die for that fox! TIME FOR DINNER!" the remaining flygon flew alongside Ark, still having trouble keeping up.

"Dragonbreath!" the flygon attacked, but Ark vanished.

"What tha hell?!" the creature scanned the area, but Ark was nowhere to be found.

"…up here fool, Shadow Ball." Ark launched the strike into flygon's back; the explosion that followed sent him deep within a sand dune.

"Hn…no common courtesy these days." pokemon everywhere have been more hostile these days, with good reason. The world is not like it once was before the humans left, it is chaos. Ark resumed his mad dash towards the shores of Hoenn, hoping to find a suitable ally on the way.

/

"_It seems you have a tracker…"_

Doze hears a subtle voice in his head. It was Master.

"Is that right? Hahaha!" Doze began to concoct a plan.

"_He senses you…with the powers of aura…"_

"Aura you say?! I see…but even aura has its limits to someone who is already dead! Ultimate Substitute!" the Gengar split into two entities, one fake and one real. He then transferred his entire aura to the copy.

"I don't require aura to survive! Hahaha! Keep our friend busy when he gets here, will ya?" he pleasantly asked himself, in the form of a clone Darkrai.

"My pleasure…" the two let out a maniacal laugh as the real Doze continued his journey to Saffron. The Darkrai copy would wait for his prey in the dismal living graveyard of Lavender Town.

/

"_The enemy expects you at Snowpoint my servant…"_

"…Master? How is that possible?" the swift Weavile questioned.

"_Aura…among the enemy…there is an aura wielder…the heroes from years ago…"_

"You're talking about the four that defeated Darkrai?!"

"_Yes Dreamer…but only one remains at Snowpoint…a formidable opponent…but not an aura wielder…"_

"Hmm…then I will test the power of a so-called hero. No one is a match for my speed!"

"_Very well…just know he will be the strongest opponent you have ever faced…much stronger than the pokemon with whom you trained…"_

"As I suspected…thank you master." the Weavile continued to race towards Snowpoint at breakneck speeds.

"Maybe this fight will keep me awake!"

/

"Is something the matter Shin?" Luna sweetly asked the small Pikachu when he woke from his midday slumber.

"Just…a nightmare." Shin's body was shaking and he began to sweat.

"Oh dear…what was it about cutie?" Gardevoir questioned.

"It…was weird…everything was messed up! I was in some sort of playground…scary things were happening! I tried to call out but no one could hear me, not even you!" the Pikachu tried to calm himself down, but could not shake the cold feeling.

"Hmm…I know what will help! We can go for a walk! Hehe!" Luna said I a bubbly tone.

"Y…Yeah! That's a great idea Miss Luna!" Shin still felt very uneasy.

"I'll even sing to you!" Luna said with a smile. Shin quickly perked up, as no one could resist Luna's beautiful voice that seemed to carry throughout the entire city. The two began their daily walk through the catacombs of the former world capital.

/

Dega swiftly leaped through the many peaks of Mount Coronet on his way to the shore. He could feel the immense aura energy just beneath his feet, an aura he could not possibly defeat on his own, so he continued on. Luna needed him, but at least the entity seemed to have stopped in one spot.

"Hey!"

The Lucario looked around. Where did that come from?

"Hey you! Dega!" He looked up to see a graceful Altaria flying through the clouds.

"Need a ride? It's the least I can do!" Dega nodded and jumped onto the moving pokemon.

"How far do you think you can carry me kind Altaria?"

"I 'm headed home to Kanto right now, no farther than that!"

Dega smiled. "That'll be fine. How do you know my name?"

"You are very famous Dega, sir! Whatcha doing in Hoenn?!" the Altaria asked in a light and giggly voice.

"Checking out something rather troubling…and helping out a friend."

"Something…troubling? Like the event from years ago?" the Altaria looked concerned.

"Don't worry yourself with such things…the power I'm going to stop is much weaker than Darkrai's power…but…"

"But what mister?"

"…but just as malevolent. Maybe even more evil. There are others as well. We will resolve the issue though, so don't worry." the Lucario saw the fear in her eyes.

"I'm not worried! You guys beat DARKRAI! These new guys should be scrubs by comparison!" the Altaria reminded Dega of Luna.

"Yeah, they'll be…as the saying goes, a piece of cake." the Lucario boldly tried to reassure the Altaria.

The two pokemon spoke of Dega's and his friends' exploits all the way to Kanto. The Altaria, named Beauty, could hardly part with the Lucario as they landed on the shores.

"Thank you, kind Beauty." Dega bowed to the gorgeous Altaria.

Dega raced towards the dreary abandoned graveyard of the region.

"You're welcome…Dega." a single tear escaped Beauty's eye as she flew off towards Celadon.

The Lucario could feel a massive aura level within the confines of the terrifying Lavender Town. The closer he came to the gates, the colder the air seemed to become. What kind of pokemon chooses a place like this to stop and rest? Not even the dead rest in this place, void of peace. He walked through the rusty gates.

"Hah…..HAHAHAHA…hehehe….UGHHHH….AAHHHHHAHAHA!"

Ten thousand voices flooded Dega's ears as he wandered through the nightmare. He could sense so many different auras. They seemed to merge into one huge malicious being.

"Looking for me?" a voice boomed from atop Lavender Tower. Two red eyes opened, gazing down at the lone Lucario.

Chills ran down his spine. The figure was none other than Darkrai…the same Darkrai from the past…the one from his nightmares.

"Hello…Dega." the monster jumped off the tip and fell at terminal velocity towards the petrified pokemon.

"I…can't beat him alone…"


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

A cold wind wafted through the dark twilight lit streets of Saffron. The city was so quiet, ominously quiet. Luna and Shin had just started their daily walk. No bitter foes could be found to interrupt the trek on this hazy night.

"I…feel weird Miss Luna…" Shin held his stomach in displeasure. Gastlys flew by like graveyard bats in the same odd direction.

"Settle down cutie! We're…just fine. Hmm…Hey!" she tried to call out to the Gastlys, but to no avail. They seemed to be stuck in a trance-like state. The sheer number of Gastlys increased every second, beginning to blot out the foggy sky.

"Well then…how rude!" Luna began to pout. Shin smiled at the fact, he thought it was adorable. Still, the night was strange. Haunters started to appear within the masses of Gastlys, the energy of the group was intensifying.

"We should turn around Miss Luna…" she nodded in agreement, but when they turned, something had changed.

"Wha…what's this?" Luna shockingly questioned. Dozens of pokemon lay sleeping, littering the streets. Zubats fell out of the sky completely unconscious. Then, she heard a thud.

"Shin!" the Pikachu was out cold. The air temperature dipped farther and farther down, into a frigid state. She could see the ghostly pokemon herd in the distance, amassing atop a mid-sized skyscraper. It seemed almost like one huge mass, but it suddenly vanished.

"Tasty…HAHAHAHA!" a voiced echoed into the streets, sending a shockwave of malicious wind into Luna. Her blood ran cold and chill bumps appeared on here delicate skin.

The sky turned ebony black as the evil forced drew closer and closer to the Gardevoir. The monster's weapon was fear, so she would have to focus. Dega taught her well.

"Greetings, kind stranger." Luna pleasantly spoke into the darkness. A crooked smile appeared before her.

"What do we have here?!" the deranged voice answered.

"I am Luna, the healer of Saffron. May I ask your name?"

"HAHAHAHA! THAT my dear, is not important right now, but color me impressed! You are still awake!"

"So you are responsible for these strange happenings? May I ask why you are doing this?"

"It's the simple matter of…recruitment! I seemed to have forgotten though….but THAT was a good meal! HAHAHA!" the giant smile licked its lips. Luna cringed in disgust.

"BUT I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" the voice screamed. "These other souls smell…delicious!"

Luna gasped. She had to do something or the beast would steal everyone's life force. The Gardevoir was never good at one on one combat, but…it seems that is the only choice. The monster became impatient.

"You will be the first victim!" a figure flew out of the darkness towards Luna.

"Light Screen!" She quickly acted. The figure slammed into the force field.

"…a Gengar…" a smile graced her lips as she watched the Gengar hold his mouth.

"MY TEETH!" he had flown at an enormous speed, mouth open wide, towards her. The chick was much stronger than she looked.

"Psybeam!" Luna went on the offensive. The beam sent Gengar into a nearby street lamp. The light blinded him.

"Psywave…" Her voice echoed smoothly into his ears. The Gengar could see bright colors, coming closer and closer.

"Tha…hell…" The pokemon was engulfed by a massive energy shockwave. The streets shook from the impact of the psychic energy. He vanished.

"And that's that!" Luna smiled her huge smile and began walking towards the others.

"Not so fast." the Gengar appeared in front of her. His smile had completely vanished into an expression of pure anger.

"You are better than you look. The name's Doze, I have something extra special for you…" Luna was frozen in fear; she could not break eye contact with the ghost.

"Hypnosis…" the Gardevoir's world turned black as she dove into the abyss.

/

"Sucker Punch…" Darkrai landed a devastating strike on Dega, sending him through several tombstones.

"Shadow Ball…" the raspy voice came from above. Dega did not have enough time dodge. The attack blasted him into a grave. He coughed up blood.

"What's thisss…oh how the mighty have fallen…" Darkrai floated above the defeated Lucario.

"Are you afraid?" the question sent chills down Dega's spine. He still couldn't move.

"…are you…afraid…are….afraid…you…are afraid…are you afraid…" the voices entered into his mind. He could not fight them off any longer.

"How…amusing…" the Darkrai came closer to the mortally wounded pokemon.

"It seems…aura wielder…that this will be your final resting place…but with all this noise, how can you sleep?" Darkrai let out a deep roar-like laugh. Dega closed his eyes to calm himself.

"I will find a way to do this on my own…for Luna…" the Lucario struggled to stand. It was time to show his trump card.

"Augmented Close Combat..." he released the chains of his aura, and vanished.

"Hmm…." the Darkrai gazed down at the empty grave.

"Rest in peace Darkrai!" Dega unleashed thousands of punches. It was the perfect attack, but at a cost. It placed a great strain on the body to release so much aura.

The Darkrai seemingly dodged the barrage, as Dega could not feel a single blow land. He was at the very limit of his power, and had not put a single scratch on the enemy. He had to try something different.

"Ice punch!" the Darkrai couldn't dodge that, and was sent into the ground. Dega fell to the earth as well, exhausted.

"I…won…" Dega was shocked by his own actions. It took everyone's combined strength to destroy Darkrai last time.

"Not quite aura wielder…" a voice could be heard from the unsettled dust.

"…damn." Dega fell to his knees, and his vision became shaky. The technique took its toll.

"I WON!" Darkrai raised his claw for the final blow. The street light just above blotted out everything else in the landscape.

"_Focus…" _Dega thought to himself with closed eyes and enhanced senses. There had to be a way to defeat him.

Dega opened his eyes once again with a confident expression. Something was different. The enemy had made a mistake, and he finally saw it.

"You are not Darkrai. You're not even real." the Darkrai's eyes widened at Dega's words.

"What makes you think that aura wielder?!" the Lucario paused for a moment.

"You have no shadow."


	7. Chapter 6: Gengar's Carnival

**Chapter 6: Gengar's Carnival**

Darkrai gazed down at the cracked concrete sidewalk. The bright street lamp did, in fact, reveal his ultimate secret.

"…damn…YOU MUST THINK YOU'RE SOO SMART!" the Darkrai's form began to waver; the dimensions of his body began to warp and boil under the intense lone light. Lucario calmly regained his footing.

"Now then…who are you really? And why have you come?" Lucario calmly asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?! Hahaha!" the Darkrai façade completely boiled away, and a Gengar stood before Dega.

"So this is why my barrage didn't work…you are a ghost. Hmm…" Lucario laughed to himself. His heart slowed to a steady beat as he collected aura.

"What are you laughing at?! Answer me!" the angry Gengar demanded. His bloodshot eyes glared at the newly collected Lucario, looking for a weakness, as the fear tactic had horribly failed.

"So…if you are simply a copy, where is the real Gengar? I cannot feel another aura as powerful as yours in this region." Dega questioned, opening his eyes.

"Do you like my little trick?! It's amazing what a ghost can do with enough training and…sacrifice!" the Gengar's voice cracked.

"Impressive…one that is able to completely void his body of aura and place it within a substitute…that's incredible, and also provides you with a distinct strategic advantage…but that ends now. I have a good guess of where you really are, anyway." Lucario entered a fighting stance.

"You might have figure out my trick but to think you can beat me one on one is foolish!" the Gengar's body contorted and grew twice as large. The spikes on his back extended into huge blades and his teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Witness my mega evolution you fool! NOW DIE!" Gengar unleashed a horrifying screaming roar that contorted the ghostly space within Lavender Town.

"Mega form…" Dega smiled.

"Tremble before me! HAHAHA!" Gengar's new body seemed unstable.

"…your mega evolution is a mere lie. A true mega form does not destroy the body, it enhances and heals it."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! SHADOW BALL!" the Gengar amassed enough energy to blow a hole through Mount Coronet.

"You'll destroy the entire town…" Lucario was shocked by the display of power. Then, something happened.

"AAGHHH!" Gengar lost his footing. A thousand hands reached out and began dragging him to the earth. The monstrous shadow ball collapsed into him as he fell onto his back, crushing a dozen tombstones.

"NOO! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME-!"

The massive shadow ball sank into the substitute's body and grinded him into the graves below. Lucario sensed the power and quickly dashed out of the town, avoiding the many grasps of the lost souls within.

"I'm coming Luna…"

The shockwave blew hot wind into Dega's back. He turned to see an enormous purple sphere engulf Lavender Town. The Gengar substitute's aura vanished into the torrent of ghostly energy.

/

"Wh…where am I?" Luna woke in a daze. The bright colors and intense lights pounded her delicate senses. Bells and whistles blended with a distant pleasant tune.

"Welcome!" she turned in the direction of the voice. Doze stood in front of an extravagant circus tent, cane and top hat in hand.

"…TO MY CARNIVAL! HAHAHA!" dozens of tents clouded Luna's vision, and countless voices entered her ears…pained voices.

"Your…carnival?" Luna tried to focus on the Gengar and not the hidden horrors of the tents. They truly sounded like torture chambers.

"HAHAHA! I hope you are ready for my first act!" the Gengar extended his hand slightly, pushing Luna into a tent with an unknown force, causing her to temporarily black out.

"…mirrors…" she was too terrified to scan the other aspects of the room. All Luna allowed herself to focus on was the many warped mirrors. They each showed a different Gardevoir, one with massive wounds all over her body, another with a black cloak, another weeping. Luna's heart was beating fast, and her body has weak.

"I…have to get out of here…" the mirrors started to close in on her. Closer and closer…until they shattered against her body, wounding her.

"No…it can't be…" Behind the mirrors was a hellish scene. Several pokemon were being unmercifully tortured. Some were boiled alive in a huge cauldron while others were burned. She saw a familiar face.

"Shin…" the Pikachu could only look at her and cry as he was dunked into the boiling water below. The torturers smiled and danced to the maniacal beat of the omnipresent music.

"HAHAHA! Round two!" Luna blacked out.

She woke in a dark and dreary place, but her friends were beside her. Bayne, Dega, and Ark silently accompanied. She tried to speak, but only air came out as she struggled. A cold presence appeared.

"Fools…you were never strong enough to defeat me…" Darkrai emerged from the utter darkness.

Bayne charged at the foe, only to be struck down with ease. Dega rushed to drag the Blaziken away, but could not outrun the claws of death. Ark stood in front of Luna, as if to protect her from the threat. He turned and smiled.

"Don't worr—."

Ark's smile turned into an expression of shock. A claw emerged from his body, completely impaling the Zoroark. The Gardevoir looked on in horror.

"Now…for you…my sweet." the Darkrai's face changed into a horrible grin. He licked his lips.

"…please…don't…" Luna tried to push to monster back, but was ultimately powerless. He began to cut her slightly with his razor claws.

"…ah…aha…" the Gardevoir struggled to get away, but the Darkrai had a firm grasp. He tossed her onto the ground after several minutes of torture.

"I'm not finished with you…not by a longshot…my sweet Luna…" she closed her eyes in fear.

"_Luna…"_

A voice entered her mind. It seemed quite familiar.

"_None of this is real…he feeds off fear. You have to focus! Wake up!"_

"Who…are you?"

"_It's me…Ark. I sensed you were in trouble. Dega is on his way but you have to fight back! Doze almost has enough fear to devour your soul!" _

"I…understand…" Luna unleashed a wave of psychic energy. When she opened her eyes, she was back at the carnival, and Gengar was angry.

"I see someone else has INVADED our little world! HAHAHA! No matter!" Doze spun his cane playfully.

"…I'm not afraid of you." Luna tried to keep calm.

"HA! I find that hard to believe! Now time for your last ride!" the tents started to wither away and Luna could see her city friends, but they were in a terrible state. They almost seemed like zombies.

"Why…why…why won't you save us Miss LUNA!?" Shin and the others charged towards her.

Suddenly, the charge stopped, and the world began to fade away.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" the Gengar screamed in rage and pain.

"Fire Punch!" a cool voice entered the darkness.

"Lee!" the world completely fell apart, as well as Doze's composure.

"Enough of these parlor tricks…Psywave!" Luna wiped away the remainder of the dream. The three pokemon stood tense on the city street.

"….DAMN IT!" the Gengar screamed in frustration. He realized something crucial…his aura was gone.

"Just give up creep!" Luna raised her fist and pursed her lips. The Gengar had been weakened beyond repair fighting two battles at once.

"Hehehehe…." Doze looked up at her. He had a crazy look in his eyes, even crazier than usual.

"What are you laughing at punk?!" Lee boldly asked.

"I'll take you to hell with me…SELFDESTRUCT!"

Lee jumped in front of Luna at lightning speeds. She looked up at his face, into his eyes…a genuine smile.

"Thanks for everything…sweetness."


	8. Chapter 7: Real Strength

**Chapter 7: Real Strength, a Sad Intermission**

Black flames engulfed the landscape as Gengar sacrificed himself in spectacular fashion. Terrible screams streamed through the wind from wounded pokemon, too slow to avoid the massive explosion. Luna ducked down, her hands over her head. Then, the chaos broke and the dust settled. She glanced at the carnage around her.

"Lee…where are you?" the Gardevoir struggled to her feet, and started to explore. Her feet started to bleed from stepping on the debris. Her ears were still ringing from the impact.

"…Lady Luna…" a voice called from underneath a fallen building. Luna crawled towards the wreckage to see an injured and trapped Pikachu.

"Don't worry Shin! You will be fine!" Luna tried desperately to dig through the debris, to no avail. The building started to collapse in on itself.

"Lady Luna…you need to get out of here…" Shin showed a slight smile.

"…The world needs you." Luna continued to struggle with the concrete crushing the Pikachu. Luna was losing a lot of blood, her eyes became hazy.

"Shin…I'll save you…I have to…" Luna fell to the ground, unable to keep conscious. A figure appeared at the site.

"Luna!" Dega lifted the Gardevoir over his shoulders.

"Who…are you?" Shin questioned from the building, shocking the Lucario. Sections of the structure continued to fall towards the pokemon.

"My name is Dega, one of Luna's friends." Lucario had to dodge a large slab of concrete rocketing toward the earth.

"Friends…you are one of the heroes then…" Shin's smile grew brighter.

"Take care of Lady Luna…please sir…you look a whole lot stronger than me…haha…" The Pikachu laughed on last time, and then closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams…Shin…" Luna spoke from Dega's shoulder.

"Luna! I'm sorry…I came too late…we must leave this place!" Luna winced at the idea.

"But…all the wounded-." Dega cut her off.

"Look around you, Luna." Dega asked bitterly. The Gardevoir glanced in every direction, and began to weep.

"I sense…no aura. There are no survivors…" Luna did not answer. Dega hopped from building to building, dodging pieces of debris, escaping the modern wasteland.

/

Ark soon found himself facing the serene shores of the Hoenn region. He sensed Luna's aura fading, which frustrated him greatly.

"I'm too late…" Ark slammed his fist into the sand. A mysterious voice called from the sea.

"No…." a thundering god-like sound entered Ark's ears.

"What's this?" Ark looked up into the ocean to see an immensely massive pokemon. He had seen Wailords before, but not one of this magnitude.

"You are not too late, Ark." the Zoroark gasped in shock.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've come across many pieces of knowledge…here and there." the Wailord mysteriously answered.

"Well…do you have a name, mighty Wailord?" the massive pokemon contemplated for a moment.

"If I ever had a name, it was forgotten long ago…" Ark sighed at the answer.

"I see…what did you mean when you said, it's not too late?"

"Hmm…you worry about the Gardevoir's life…do you not?"

"Of course!" Ark's frustration began to show.

"She…will live. The other…needs a friend's help." Ark thought about the statement.

"You mean…Bayne?" Ark focused his aura senses towards Snowpoint, and had a disturbing realization. Another powerful aura was heading his way, a sharp and desolate energy.

"You see now boy?" the Wailord asked.

"Yes…I must get to Sinnoh…" Ark looked up at the epic pokemon.

"Hmm…I suppose I could swim that way…haven't been to Sinnoh in ages…" the god-like voice rasped.

"Hn. You read my mind…old man. How long has it been exactly, since you have been to Sinnoh?" Ark asked, curious about the age of the Wailord.

"I'd say…300 years, give or take a year or two."

Zoroark smiled at the response, having his inquisitive nature satisfied.

/

Bayne waited atop Snowpoint, patiently for the foe on a direct path towards him.

"I feel…alive again…" the Blaziken dearly missed the thrill of a fight to the death.

"I miss…the smell of blood…my own blood…"


	9. Chapter 8: Brothers

**Chapter 8: Brothers**

The peak of Snowpoint radiated a calming aura, as the moments before the storm. Bayne noticed a murky figure in the distance while patiently standing on the top of the mountain. The pokemon was small, which meant his strength was speed. The Blaziken calculated strategies in his head, but in the end, decided to let his instincts carry the reins. The form reached the apex, and ceased movement.

"So you were stupid enough to wait on me…greetings hero." The Weavile sauntered towards Bayne confidently. Snow melted and vaporized around the Blaziken's body as his anger intensified. The Weavile laughed at the site.

"…Calm down…is this the image you want to portray to your executioner? Attitude goes a long way when I decide whether or not to show mercy. Oh yeah…the name's Dreamer." The Weavile continued to walk closer to Bayne, whose rage had reached a boiling point.

"I'm not much for formalities…" The Blaziken leaped off the peak in front of Dreamer, slowly forming a fighting stance. This caused the Weavile to cackle even louder.

"Oh! You really want to face me?! Hahaha!" The burst of laughter caused Dreamer to close his eyes for a split second…Bayne vanished.

"…You're a fast one…hero…" Dreamer scanned the area, searching for the darting Blaziken. A flicker of light entered his vision.

"Too slow!" The Weavile sidestepped a plummeting sky kick as Bayne's foot smashed a crater into the mountain's peak. The Blaziken vanished again, inciting a sigh from Dreamer.

"Your speed is impressive Blaziken…but not quite on me level!" Bayne appeared behind Dreamer and unleashed a barrage of kicks. The Weavile ducked and dodged every strike, tiring the Blaziken after dozens of kicks. Bayne flipped away from his foe and regrouped.

"Damn…" A smile crossed Bayne's face, causing a look of confusion to form on Dreamer.

"Why are you smiling?! Do you wish to die?!" Weavile gritted his teeth at the insolence. Bayne continued to grin.

"Not really…I haven't faced anyone as strong as you in a death match in years…my body is shaking!" Bayne unbridled a ferocious laugh, much to the Weavile's dismay.

"You're a fool…laugh it up before I slaughter you!" Dreamer launched himself towards Bayne, claws formed into one razor-sharp blade. The strike connected.

"….What?" Weavile looked up in astonishment at his hand. Bayne had caught the strike effortlessly in his palm.

"You are faster than I thought…but stop this!" Dreamer's leg whipped around to smash Bayne's head, but was caught in the Blaziken's other hand. The Weavile's free arm was too short to connect with the large fire type.

"Down you go…" Dreamer smashed into the surface of the mountain as Bayne body slammed him violently. The Blaziken raised his heel to the sky for a killing blow, only to notice that the Weavile had vanished.

"Still too slow! Hahaha!" Weavile's foot crushed into the side of Bayne's face, launching him into a snow covered rock formation. The Blaziken shook it off in a hurried state. Blood leaked subtly from his mouth and nostrils.

"Well then…tiny Pokemon…" He wiped the blood away from his face before it froze, and searched for the speedy Dreamer.

"What now hero?!" The Weavile circled Bayne like a cyclone, so fast that he seemed to be in multiple places at once. He darted out of formation, cracking into the Blaziken's shin, the entered the cyclone again.

"No Pokemon on the planet can match my speed! What made you think you stood a chance?!" Blaziken attempted to stand once again, only to be chopped down by the swift ice type. A grunt of agony escaped Bayne's mouth.

"You're a damn fool! I do not see why the master even worried about you to begin with! What a waste…I could've fought somebody worthy!" Dreamer landed a bone-crushing uppercut on the Blaziken's chin, launching him skyward.

"Let's end this charade of a battle…" Dreamer leaped in the atmosphere, above the wounded Blaziken.

"Dark Pulse…" A mass of dark energy burrowed into Bayne, sending him careening into the snowy apex. The shot also launched Dreamer even higher. The Blaziken could only watch as the Weavile plummeted towards him, claws at the ready. He still smiled.

"I've had enough of that ridiculous smile! Night Slash!" Dreamer plunged like a meteor into the mountain, impaling Bayne with his icy claws. The dust cleared, and the Weavile attempted to pull his claws from the Blaziken's midsection.

"haha…" Dreamer was astonished when a force pulled on his claw. Bayne was still conscious, and laughing. The Weavile desperately pulled at his claw, trying to escape.

"What the Hell?!" Dreamer's body became…warm. A wretched grin grew wider on the Blaziken's face as a fiery aura surrounded the two combatants, vaporizing the snow.

"A weakling like you could never defeat me…though this is the worst wound I have suffered in a very long time…" The clouds began to disintegrate from Bayne's intense heat. His body began to change.

"What…is happening?! What are you?!" Bayne rose to his feet, still clutching the Weavile's tiny claw.

"This…my Pokemon brother…is what I like to call a mega evolution." Dreamer's eyes grew wide at the statement.

"But…I thought certain stones were needed for that! How is it possible you found them before us?!" The Weavile struggled in Bayne's grasp. The Blaziken grew in size as his fur began to change colors. A large X-shaped crest formed on his chest.

"That is what I thought as well…but it seems my training regimen was simply too much for my normal body to handle…so I had to evolve again." Bayne contemplated an idea as he held the Weavile eight feet off the ground.

"Would you like to make a deal?" The Blaziken asked a nodding Dreamer.

"Sure…I'm not really in a position to argue here…" The Weavile had stopped struggling, as it seemed rather futile at this point.

"I will let you live…but you must train…train until you feel you are ready to face me again. Then, we will fight. Be warned…next time the loser will not walk away." Bayne dropped the Weavile who was eager to step away from the blazing heat.

"Very well…you will regret this decision…hero." Dreamer bitterly stated as he walked away from the battlefield. A voice entered Bayne's head.

"_I…want…blood…blood…blood…blood…" _

The Blaziken's head began to pound at the noise, causing Dreamer to stop and turn at the scene. This was…a grim error. The mountain top started to shake, affected by Bayne's immense aura.

"What tha…" Dreamer stopped, losing sight of the Blaziken.

"I change my mind. You die here…" The Weavile gazed up at the Blaziken in horror. Blinding pain struck the ice type.

"Blast burn…" The entire peak detonated, shining a brilliant light throughout the Sinnoh region. When it faded, the newly revealed Snowpoint was missing the very peak it was famous for. Bayne's body returned to normal, and the battle was won. The Blaziken glanced around at the flattened area, but never found a Weavile among the newly forming snow.


End file.
